Blood Princess
by Dan Inverse
Summary: What if...what if there is a girl come into Naruto life before he became a ninja? How will that effect his destiny and dreams? AU
1. Redeem of the father

Disclaimer:   
I don't own Naruto or anything in the story accept the plot...  
  
Blood Princess   
Prologue -   
Redeem of the father  
  
**  
  
"It is over..." Sighed the old man as he recall the ruin they left behind. Everything was   
destroyed...every enemy was killed by merely a single ninja. A ninja he created.   
  
He turned around and looks upon his 'daughter'...Aura. From the red hair to the eyes and   
finally their sound, it was identical, yet the only flaw was the fact she refused to smile   
despite his order as if she couldn't...or lost her smiles.   
  
Sign once more, the old man asked, "Are you ready...my child."   
  
"Hai! Master." Reply the girl in an almost emotionless tone. The old man flinched at the   
word master. Taking a deep breath the old man asked.  
  
"W...why can't you call me father?"   
  
"Master is master...regardless what...that is my first command..."   
  
"I see...c-could you please call me father for once...I will die without regret..."   
  
"..."   
  
"I see...you indeed inherited Reiki's soul...the same stubbornness, the same stuck up attitude. Good...hahaha...good!!"   
  
"Master?" The red head girl asked curiously as she don't understand what her master   
find so interesting.   
  
"Listen my child...this is the last order from me...listen well..."   
  
"Hai!"   
  
"You will be put into static from now on...as you wake up all your memory regarding   
who you are or what you are will be erase...the only thing you will recall is your skills   
and your mission. Your mission to find your purpose to live...and the person who will let   
you give him a purpose..."   
  
"Understood."   
  
"Now...go to the rune circle and knee there..."   
  
Without further question the red hair ninja knee down at the rune circle the old man set.   
  
The old man smile slightly as he stoke the soft red hair for the last time before he step   
away and start writing series of rune writing with his blood around the red head ninja.   
Finally as he finished he gather all his charka and he performs several complex seals.   
  
"Kyoushouno no Jutsu!"  
  
Slowly like a pushing a rewind button the red hair woman hair turn plain as she shrinks   
until she is no older than six. Than waters began to form around the girl and turned solid.   
  
"Sleep well my child...that is the last gift I can give you..." Said the old man as he began   
to cough blood due to overused of charka.   
  
"Karumi-sama!!!" A voice shot out from the quiet forest.  
  
"Ah! Hajime...you come..."   
  
"Karumi-sama why? You..."   
  
"I had to...this child...she deserve happiness after all gone though...the castle has no   
place for her...only time........." The old man coughs more blood out as he than quickly   
take in more air as if he is suffocate. When he managed to breathe normally he continue,   
"Only time can heal the fear within the people...only time can erase the horror of her   
power cast within everyone heart..."   
  
"Karumi-sama.... but she is your only direct bloodline heir..." he was cut short as the   
older man began to struggle, before Hajime knew what happen the old man position   
himself kneeling before him.   
  
"Hajime...please...I beg you as a poor old father not as your king...don't...don't open   
the seal at least not now...let her rest here and heal...I owned her that much...please..."   
Said the older man as hot tears roll down from his tired eyes.  
  
"I-I understand...I will not open her seal..."   
  
"G-Good...there is a scroll with me...read the scroll and set the barrier around the forest   
according to it...and warn everyone to stay away from the forest..." said the old man   
with a smile as he slowly drop his head and die.   
  
"Hai!" Bowed Hajime respectfully before he picked up the older man to bring back   
toward the castle so he can be proper put to rest. Before he walked away he look at the   
beautiful girl that give up her heart to bring peace to the kingdom.  
  
"May you rest in peace.........you deserved it Chishio no Hime...I shall pray for your   
highness happiness..."   
  
TBC  
  
Translation:   
Kyoushouno no Jutsu! = Ice crystals skill  
Chishio no Hime = Blood Princess (I think...)  
  
Note:   
It is just a crazy story I come out with when I watching Hack sign...but this story is not   
cross with hack sign so...he! By the way this is a Naruto world...I just write the pro like   
this so I can bring in my Character into the story without making it out of place...which   
sadly I notice many author seem to do that...oh well...hope you guys like this...if yes   
give me some review as I live for the reviews!! ^_^  
  
Of course I accept flame if you can give me the reason why you flame me...else please   
don't flame me...(P.s: I will ignore any one who said my grammar suck since I knew it is   
a fact already..) 


	2. The Lost angel in Forest

Disclaimer:   
I don't own Naruto or anything in the story accept the plot...  
  
Blood Princess  
Chapter one -   
The Lost angel in Forest   
  
**  
  
"Damn that fox brat!! Wait till I gets my hands on him!" said a man wearing a butcher   
uniform.  
  
"Watch you mouth Jiro...you know it is forbidden to said that...side look where he is   
going first." The second man pointed at the forest the orange clad kid run into.  
  
"Huh? Ain't that the forbidden forest?"   
  
"Yup! From what I heard, a super high level illusion justsu was place there and only high   
level ninja can go though the forest, anyone else go in will keep getting back to the   
entrance he enter."  
  
"You are right Taichu...lets wait for that brat here..." smile the butcher uniform man as   
he ponder on what sort of punishment he is going to inflict on that nine tail brat.   
  
**  
  
Lost.  
  
Six years old Naruto was sure he was lost.   
  
He don't know where he is going...but he was sure he had been wondering around the   
place for hours, yet there seems to be no exit.   
  
Everywhere he see, everywhere he go, the place always the same.   
  
Right now he is getting more and more worried. He was so worried till it frighten him as   
his young mind couldn't take it anymore...finally he broke down and cry...swearing he   
won't play another prank on the adults, hell he would ever trade even a good spank from   
the adults that being alone in this curse place.   
  
*Help... *  
  
The orange clad boy jump in startled as he heard the voice. Quickly he jump up and scan   
his surrounding. He noticed a strange glow from a direction he didn't see moment ago.   
  
Taking no chance, the blond boy run toward the source of lights and gasp as he saw what   
is the cause of the light.   
  
It was a giant ice case, where within the ice case was a girl...no an angel Naruto mentally   
correct himself.   
  
The angel was about his age, with hair as white as snow and dress in a white Kimino that   
belongs to some old movie he saw. But nevertheless that doesn't effect her beauty as   
every feature of the girl scream out I am cute...which there is no doubt in Naruto mind   
she would she grow up to be one hell of heart breaker.   
  
Like an unknown force persuading the blond hair boy. Naruto walk forward and touch   
the ice case.   
  
The first feeling as he touches the ice was warm instate of cold. Than he noticed the case   
would shift to cooler and vise versa.  
  
Curiously he knock the case once and asked, "Are you the one calling me just now?"  
  
The whispering melody of the wind was the only answer Naruto get. The young boy   
frowns slightly as he was about to withdraw his hand. Suddenly wave of images, peoples,   
names and battles he never seen before appears within his mind. Out of panic he tries to   
pull back his hand but the effort was in vain as the case refuse to let go his hand.   
  
Just when he was panic enough to cry again, the same voice spoke to him again within   
his mind, "Are you the one? The one I have been waiting for all these years? The chosen   
one my master had told me? The one that give me the purpose to live, the one that will let   
me give him a purpose?"   
  
"I-I don't know!" Reply the blond boy in panic.   
  
"I see..." Even Naruto don't understand why, he sense the voice sadness, sadness he was   
too familiar. It was a feeling of lost...confused, as they have no real answer to their   
existence. Due to that tone of voice his fear vanished, as he felt his blood boiled as he   
speak out loud without thinking.   
  
"But you can find out with me! I know I am still little but I am still not sure why and   
what is your purpose...but if you let me, together we can get the answer!"   
  
"...Is...is that possible?" the voice asked hopefully  
  
"Yes...I swear upon every Hokage...I will help you!"   
  
"What...what is your name..."  
  
"Uzamaki Naruto at your service!"   
  
"I see...Naruto-kun could you do me a favor by remembering my name..." Said the   
voice as it began to grow more and more softer.  
  
"Of course!"   
  
"M-my name is...Aura...from...the.........clan...........of..."   
  
"Aura what?" Naruto asked desperately as he somehow knew the name is very important   
to the voice. Before Naruto could settle everything in his mind, he feel light all a sudden   
as he began to fall along with a surface of the ice casing.   
  
Like slow motion, the angel within fall out from the case and right into Naruto and rest   
on his chest. Causes the blond boy heart to beat fast as he blush when he noticed how   
closed they are...he don't know why his heart beat fast but it was a feeling he don't really   
hate.  
  
Than the girl stir slightly as she open her eyes. As soon as Naruto look upon the girls   
eyes, he fall...as he knew that his dream as Hokage seem shallow from now on...as he   
knew that his dream from now onward is to protect this blue eyes girls from any harm.   
  
His heart beats even faster as he noted that the girl began to speak in a sore voice that he   
guess is due to lack of used while she was trapped in the casing.   
  
"Who are you...and who am I?" asked the girl in confused.   
  
Naruto just smile as he hug the confused girl gently, "It doesn't matter now...because we   
are going to find out together."  
  
TBC  
  
Note: Yaha! First of all thanks for the reviews...the next chapter will the somewhat same   
with the original story line with some minor twist.   
Now to answer some question from my reader.  
  
airfire0: answer I don't intent to make my character super power since I want to build the   
story around Aura which is letting her slowly remember bits by bits her skill but not a   
sudden.  
  
L33T Pilgrim: thanks for the review ^_^ but like I said I am very weak in English...so   
bare with me...  
  
Anything: Many thanks to your kind words...^_^  
  
Adyen: Thanks!! I hope I won't disappoint you...  
  
D(): Will do! ^^ Please enjoy the chapter... 


	3. Vow, Bonds and acknowledgement

Disclaimer:   
I don't own Naruto or anything in the story accept the plot...  
  
Blood Princess  
Chapter two -   
Vow, Bonds and acknowledgement  
  
**  
  
A large village next to a mountain cliff lies calmly during the day. Etched onto the rock   
wall on the far side of the village are four massive heads. Each head resembles the face of   
the four Hokages of the village of hidden leaf. Only, currently they were undergoing a   
few facial alterations.  
  
"Get down from there!"  
  
"Damn that brat!!"   
  
"You will get cursed!"   
  
Up on top, the prankster who is a young boy name Uzamaki Naruto. The boy had long   
golden hair, which he ties in ponytail. He wears bright orange jacket and a matching   
orange pants laugh in joy as all the adult cursing. On top of his head he wore a goggles   
that is brown in colour.   
  
He ignores the cursing happily as he continues happily his work to defacing the Hokage   
monuments when suddenly he felt a sense of dread raise behind him.   
  
"Oooooniichannnn!!"   
  
Naruto flinched as he heard the voice. Slowly he turned to face his executor, while   
silently praying to whatever god is watching after him the voice wasn't her.   
Unfortunately god is busy and didn't hear the blond teenage prayer. To his horror the   
voice owner is indeed belongs to a white hair girl.   
  
"Er...haha! Aura-chan...fancy meeting you here of all place." Laugh the blond boy   
nervously as he face his sister infamous glares.   
  
"Oniichan! Why aren't you attending your class?"   
  
"Well...Aura-chan you see I happen to buy some extra paint here and so I was thinking   
of adding colour to the Hokage monument hahahaha! That is right I am just adding   
colour to it...eeeerrrr" Naruto sweat hard as he realized how lame that sound to be.  
  
"Oh? Colours include Cross and drawings? Interesting...I guess this month another ten   
percent will be taken out from your allowance."   
  
"B-but Aura-channn!" pouted Naruto in a disgusting cute way that send several shiver to   
the nearby bystander. "That mean I only left two bucks everyday..."  
  
The blue eyes girl rolled her eyes crossing her arms beneath her breasts. "hn...if you can   
save up that much money to buy 'extra' paint I bet you can survive with two bucks   
everyday...now get down here before Iruka-sensei come and get you!"   
  
"Hai!" Hang his head in defeat, the bland hair boy signs as he gather the sufficient charka   
and jump down instate of letting his sister come up and get him.   
  
**   
  
Moments later they were inside the classroom, Naruto tie up on the ground in front of   
everyone while Uzamaki Aura is busing apologizes to Iruka-sensei.  
  
The teacher smile at his best student mature but the smile turned into frown as he set his   
eyes at the blond kid bored expression. He pushes Aura gently aside and glares at Naruto.   
  
"Tomorrow is the ninja school's graduation exam! For someone that failed the last few   
times you sure are taking it easy." The blond boy flinched when he noticed how much his   
teacher had emphasizes the word 'times' S.   
  
"And you are out there causing trouble, what sort of moron are you!" Iruka scolded   
loudly.  
  
Naruto, without even looking at him, answered with a lazy attitude. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
Something inside Iruka snapped. He looked to the front of the class and yelled out.  
  
"Time for a review test on "Henge no Jutsu! Everyone to the front of the class! Perfectly   
transform into me!" Iruka sensei yelled.  
  
"WHAT!?" The whole class groans in pain as they lined up in a row. All the student   
transformed perfectly and so on and so on until Naruto came up. He stood in front of   
Iruka and looked up at his face. Then with a grin he began the jutsu he secretly   
developed. He brought out his chakra and performed the in.  
  
"TRANSFORM!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Iruka watched. A small drop of blood suddenly trickled down Iruka's nose. Then, a tidal   
wave of blood shot out as he flew backwards. Naruto, currently in the form of a VERY   
pretty and VERY naked silver headed girl, blew Iruka sensei a little kiss then turned   
back.  
  
"I call that, Sexy no Jutsu! BLAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed. Suddenly he senses a   
familiar dread feeling once again. He turns slowly as he face to face with an overly sweet   
looking Aura. Than the white hair girl snapped open her eyes and Naruto see flame.   
  
"Oniichan no hentai!!" /SLAP! /   
  
**  
  
In a ramen booth, Naruto was still rubbing his sore face that had printed with a red   
handprint, a dedicate gift from an angry plus embarrass sister. Beside him Iruka looked   
sympathy at him, as he could imagine how painful it must be to hit with a charka charge   
slap, especially from a girl who had been well know for her charka control. He flinched   
as he recalled how far Naruto fly by just one slap from the white hair girl. However   
beside that...  
  
"Naruto."  
  
Naruto perked up and turned to face Iruka.  
  
"Why were you doing that to the monument? Don't you know who the Hokage are?"  
  
"Of course! Basically, those that receive the Hokage name are the strongest ninjas in the   
village, right? And among them is the fourth, a hero who saved the village from a fox   
demon," Naruto answered quickly.  
  
"Then why?" Iruka asked, not understanding.  
  
"One day I'm going to get the Hokage name." he started then looked up and pointed his   
chopsticks at Iruka, "Then I'm going to surpass all previous Hokages!"  
  
Iruka looked up in surprise. Naruto continued with his speech.  
  
"And then. And then I'll will make sure no one can harm Aura-chan anymore!"   
  
"Harm Aura-chan? What make you think so? As far as I know, Aura-chan was adored by   
almost everyone in the village...I seriously doubt anyone that harm 'Princess of Hidden   
Leaf Village' can get away unharmed."   
*Not that she herself don't really pack some mean punch too. * The ponytail teacher   
added mentally.   
  
"But Iruka sensei, Iruka sensei...what if those bad people lock her in the ice cage look for   
her again?"   
  
"The ice cage...I don't know...that is one hell of mystery regarding Aura-chan...even   
now as the elite ninja working on the remaining crystal fragment they still can't figure   
how it was construct and what jutsu it used to craft something like that...but no doubt   
who ever build that cage is a genius."   
  
"Hmmm....oi, oi, Iruka sensei! I have a small request..."  
  
"What? You want another?" Iruka asked as he feel like crying now since this is the forth   
bowl of ramen Naruto consume and his wallet is beginning to feel the strain.  
  
"No. I was wondering could I borrow your leaf head protector?" Naruto pleaded as he put   
up some mean puppy dog eyes. After all having a sister that could boss you around you   
tad to learn lots of pleading skill to stay alive.   
  
"Oh this? No, no. This is for after you graduate. This is a symbol that you've come of age.   
Maybe you'll get one tomorrow," Iruka answered.  
  
"STINGY!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"Haha, so that's why you removed your goggles," Iruka laughed when Naruto yelled   
again.  
  
"Boss another bowl!"  
  
Iruka look at the blond with a dumb look than he hang his head in defeat as he decide in   
the future he must consider REALLY hard before he even think of agreeing to spend   
Naruto another treat of ramen.   
  
**  
  
"Now for the graduation exam, you will do the Bunshin no Jutsu. When you are called,   
come to the next room."  
  
Naruto perked up in horror.  
  
*Damn! That one! That's my worst skill! * Naruto thought silently.   
  
"Oniichan? Is there something wrong?" Asked the blue eyes girl in concern.  
  
"Err...Wrong? What is wrong? I am fine!!"   
  
"But you are sweating so much? Maybe we should forget the test and go to see the doctor   
now..."   
  
"Don't worry Aura-chan! You're oniichan is strong as an ox. Hahaha!"   
  
"Hai...be careful ok..."   
  
"Uzamaki Naruto you are next." The examiner called out loud as the current student   
finished his test.  
  
*SHIT! *   
  
Naruto cursed mentally while he grudgingly walked into the room and stood ready. After   
taking a deep breath to draw confident he called forth all his chakra and performed the   
jutsu required.  
  
"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto called out.  
  
As the dust cleared Iruka looked for a clone of Naruto. He sighed as he saw it, lying on   
the floor looking like a dead fish. Naruto looked at Iruka with a scared look.  
  
"FAIL!" Iruka yelled out.  
  
Naruto fell on the ground as if a nuclear bomb had been thrown at him. That was when   
Iruka's helper steps in. He was a chunnin with silvery green hair. The green hair chunnin   
spare Naruto a warm smile as he speaks.   
  
"Iruka sensei, this is his third time and he did technically create a clone. We could let him   
pass." he started.  
  
Naruto perked up, filled with hope only to have it dashed moments later.  
  
"No way! Even if this request is from you Mizuki sensei. Everyone else divided into   
three but Naruto only created one, and it was merely a burden. I just can't let him pass."   
Iruka said with finality.  
  
Naruto grit his teeth and stormed out the room.   
  
"Naruto-niichan! How is your test?"   
  
Decide it was too awkward to face his sister now, he ignore his sister call.   
  
"Wait! What happen?" The white hair girl was about to go after her brother to   
immediately intercept by Mizuki sensei.   
  
"It is your turn Aura-chan...go and take your test...I will look for your brother."   
  
"Oh..." the white hair girl feel a bit uncertain but she comply, "Mizuki-sensei please   
make sure oniichan is alright K?"   
  
"Ok...I promise you. Now go in and make your oniichan proud of you K?"   
  
"K!" Said the white hair girl with a smile as she run back to the exam hall to take her test.   
  
**  
  
Meanwhile the depress Naruto made his way to a swing that was hung up on the outside   
courtyard. He sat down and watched one by one those passed their exam walk out from   
the exam hall was congratulated by their parents.   
  
He listened to all the complements and looked down sadly. He even heard the comments   
that the parents were making about him. They were always looking down on him, and the   
eyes, those incredibly cold eyes.   
  
Naruto involuntarily shivered. He quickly got up and placed his goggles on his forehead   
and ran off. Iruka who stood in the crowd and watched he had the urge to move forward   
but then he sensed someone behind him, turning around he saw the Third Hokage.  
  
"Iruka, I need to speak with you," The Third said to Iruka.  
  
"Hai!" Iruka answered simply.  
  
As Naruto loitering around he was suddenly heard a call from behind. The blond hair boy   
turned around, behind him to find himself face to face with Mizuki sensei, the nice   
chunnin who tries to pass him.   
  
Naruto sat and listened as Mizuki talked to him about Iruka and piped in to complain   
once in a while. That was when Mizuki said something that made Naruto's ears perk up.  
  
"Well then, I'll tell you a special secret which can help you pass your exam." Mizuki   
started.  
  
Naruto listened intently and a smile began to form on his face. When Mizuki finished   
Naruto ran off yelling his thanks while Mizuki sat and smiled himself. As soon as it   
became night Naruto crept into the Hokage's house. Soon enough he got caught by the   
Third himself. Naruto quickly called upon his chakra and performed his greatest jutsu.  
  
"Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled quickly transforming into the cute, and naked silver hair girl.  
  
The Third lay on the ground, blood running from his nose. Naruto quickly entered the   
secret chambers and browsed through the scrolls. Finding the right one Naruto grabbed it   
and ran off into the woods.   
  
**  
  
"Grandpa Hokage...I come for another game of chess. Huh?" said the white hair girl   
cheerfully as she noticed the old man with a serious look she never seen he used before   
until now.   
  
"Aura-chan! Go find your brother! He had stolen the Forbidden Seals Scroll. Hurry now   
before the other finds him."   
  
"Forbidden Scrolls? Oniichan?"   
  
End Flash Back  
  
So right now the blue eyes girl was dashing toward all her brothers' favorite hiding spot   
while praying silently that the chunnin or Jounnin won't get their hands on him first.   
From the way Grandpa Hokage talk and how the villages usually treat her brother she   
doubt they would be lenient with him. As she reached her brother forest's hideout, she   
spotted the blond ninja lying on the ground, covered in sweat and gasping for air.  
  
"Oniichan! I've found you!" Aura growled angrily as she pant tiredly for running al over   
the village.  
  
"Hey! It is you Aura-chan!" Naruto yelled back cheerfully.  
  
"What Aura-chan? Don't you know that you are in deep trouble?" Said the blue eyes girl   
in disbelieve that her brother would be so carefree even at this time and moment.   
  
"Hehehe, chill down Aura-chan, I've only managed to learn one skill. I am sure Iruka   
sensei will pass me this time" Naruto said through gasps of air. Than he continues,   
"Beside Mizuki sensei said it is alright to borrow for a while."   
  
Uzamaki Aura looked shocked for a moment before she sensed an attack. Quickly the   
white hair girl pushed Naruto aside while she took the entire hit. She was thrown back as   
a flurry of shurikens hit her. Wasting no time Aura looked up to the her attacker and saw   
Mizuki sensei standing on top of a tree smiling coldly.  
  
"Nice job in finding him." Mizuki said.  
  
"I see, so that's what's going on." Aura hiss as she finally linked all the missing pictures.  
  
"Aura-chan!"   
  
"Naruto! Give me the scroll!" Mizuki yelled.  
  
Ignoring the pain the blue eyes girl yelled "Naruto-niichan! Don't give him the scroll   
even if you die!" Gasping for more air while letting the pain sink she continue. "If what   
Grandpa Hokage said was true that scroll has forbidden ninjutsu sealed within it! Mizuki   
sensei just used you in order to get his hands on it!"  
  
Naruto immediately glared at Mizuki. That was when Mizuki smirk.  
  
"Naruto, there's no need for you to have it. I'll tell you the truth." Mizuki said, while he   
was smiling wickedly.  
  
"Truth?" Said both of the children curiously.   
  
"Yes. 12 years ago, you know about he demon fox being sealed, right? Since then, a new   
rule was created for this village," Mizuki started.  
  
"A rule.?" The children asked in confusion.  
  
"But Naruto, this rule was never meant to be told to you." Mizuki said, starting to laugh   
now as if what he was about to say was amusing.  
  
"Not to me? What is this rule? WHY?!" Naruto yelled   
  
The blue eyes girl on the other hand widens her eyes in realization as she place the clues   
one by one. *12 years...demon fox...sealed...won't that make Naruto-niichan... *  
"S-Stop Mizuki sensei!!" Aura yelled at the top of her lungs as she ignores the burning   
sensation from the wounds.  
  
Mizuki just laughed, "It was petty fast for someone your age to figure that out! I can see   
there is much truth regarding the genius part in those rumors about you."  
  
"What kind of rule is it?" Naruto asked, becoming frightened as he can't hear and see   
anything else but Mizuki voice and expression.  
  
"The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox,"   
Mizuki finished.  
  
"Huh?" Naruto said, not completely grasping what had been just said. "What do you   
mean?!"  
  
"It means. That Uzamaki Naruto! You! You are the nine tailed demon fox that destroyed   
the village." Mizuki stated, blatantly ignoring Aura yelling. "To think that you were   
sealed up by the very same Hokage you admire!"  
  
"Oniichan don't listen to him!"   
  
"You were lied to by everyone! Don't you find it odd how everyone in the village hates   
you?" Mizuki yelled, while at the same time he pulled out his large shuriken.  
  
"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled, gathering chakra unlike he had ever   
done as rage and anger fill up his very system, but fortunely for him his anger was not   
strong enough to overwhelm his danger sense as his concentration was interrupted his   
danger sense. He reopen his eyes and saw his danger sense been warning him about the   
shuriken flying at him.   
  
Rationally he should evade, but his mind by than shut down due to the fast shifting of   
emotion from betraying to anger and finally to surprise. Hence he was stunt, he shut his   
eyes again when he felt a tiny body come over him. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to   
find Aura standing over him protectively. Tears began to well up in Naruto's eyes.   
  
"Aura-chan..."   
  
Tear began to well up in the white hair girl eyes as well, as she caressing the blond boy's   
face, "Oniichan...I am still here aren't I? I am part of the village as well isn't it?"   
  
"Y-Yes. Imouto"   
  
"Than there is not everyone hates you. At least you have my love."   
  
"Aura-chan..." Wiping off the tear on the white hair girl's blue eyes. He smiles, "I   
understand now...it doesn't matter if the world is against me...as long I have you...I am   
complete. I am not alone."   
  
"Oniichan..."   
  
"Have you two finished? Even you haven't finished don't worried because I will send   
both of you to hell soon." Grin the chunnin in menace.   
  
Naruto pushed Aura aside gently as he slowly stood up from the ground and leveled a   
glare straight at Mizuki. For a moment a shiver ran up and down Mizuki's spine but the   
chunnin dismiss as a trick of mind  
  
"You hurt Aura-chan." Naruto state in a coldness that he never knew he could.   
  
"So what you are going to do talk me to death?"   
  
"I vow when I first meet Aura-chan. I will pay back those who harm MY Aura-chan a   
thousand fold."   
  
"Yeah...what can you do brat? Punks like you I can easily kill in one shot!" Mizuki   
shouted back at Naruto as he starts spinning his last large shuriken.  
  
"You may try asshole! But like I said...be prepare to received the pain Aura-chan suffer a   
thousand times over!" Naruto talk back calmly as he bite his right hands thumb to bleed   
and wiped his blood on his left palm before he starts gathering his chakra for the jutsu he   
is about to perform.  
  
"Then do it Demon Fox!" Mizuki yelled but before he could launch his attack he sense   
the sudden spike in chakra.  
  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled loudly, creating hundreds of replicas of him till   
he cover the whole area with clones.  
  
Mizuki just stood stunned looking around frantically. "Wha?! What's going on?!" Mizuki   
yelled scared.  
  
"What's wrong? Come at me! Weren't you going to kill me with one shot?" all the Naruto   
clones yelled in sequence.  
  
Looking at the still frozen Mizuki, Naruto merely smirk coldly as he yelled. "Well then.   
I'll start things off!"   
  
Mizuki's eyes just widened in horror. The multitude of clones grins evilly as they began   
to crack their knuckles. Moment later no one could recognize Mizuki anymore as the   
chunnin was beat up so badly till he look like he was sit by an elephant a few times and   
than run over by a group of elephants.   
  
"Hehe, how was that Aura-chan?" Naruto smirked as he gave out one of his trademark   
carefree smile and a victory hand posture.   
  
But before she could reply a voice interrupt, "Not bad at all."   
  
"I-Iruka sensei?" Both the children said in a surprise tone, as they didn't expect the   
chunnin teacher hiding there.   
  
"Naruto you are in deep trouble you know." The ponytail chunnin said in a low tone.  
  
"H-hai!" The blond boy hang his head in ashamed.   
  
"Now come here." Command the teacher while he is still glaring.   
  
"Sensei. Please spare Oniichan! Take my Genin qualify but don't punish him!"   
  
"Quiet Miss Uzamaki! Now Naruto close your eyes." The blond boy takes a deep breath   
as he walks forward and closed his eyes. He felt something placed on his forehead and   
tighten while at the same time he heard a slight gasp from her sister.   
  
"Sensei...Aura-chan what happen?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Ok, you can open your eyes," Iruka said smiling proudly.  
  
Naruto opened them slowly. He saw Iruka beaming at him without his forehead protector.  
  
"Congratulations on graduating," Iruka said with a big smile. "Let's celebrate! I'll buy you   
two a bowl of ramen!" Than he quickly add, "But just a bowl ok. Last time I spend you   
guys I was broke for months."   
  
Naruto just sat there without saying a word. Iruka looked down when he was suddenly he   
was grabbed by Naruto as he wrapped his arms around Iruka in a big hug followed by   
another hug from the white hair girl behind. Than the chunnin teacher remember   
something.   
  
"Hey! Naruto before our ramen first I think we should get Aura-chan to the hospital to   
see those wounds treated."   
  
"Hai! Sensei!" Yelled the two Uzamaki together as three of them laugh.   
  
**  
  
From with the confines of his office, the third Hokage was monitored the confrontation.   
The old ninja frown slightly. It wasn't the fact that Naruto had stolen and learned a jutsu   
from the scroll upset him. What is bothering is the fact Naruto wasn't using Kage   
Bunshin no Jutsu as the blond boy had believe he was using.   
  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu...don't use blood as medium..."  
  
TBC  
  
Author Notes:   
I got a dilemma, should I make team 7 has Uchiha Sesuke in it or should I put Hyuga   
Hinata? Please tell me!!  
  
Translation:   
Sensei = Teacher  
Imouto = Little sister  
Oniichan = Older brother...normally the chan is for those sibling which is closed to each   
other  
Genin = Ninja Rank - Apprentice/Lower Ninja  
Chunnin = Ninja Rank - Average/Middle Ninja  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone skill  
  
**  
Answer the reader section!   
  
:D : Thanks  
  
Adyen: Well I did put in my first author note that I am bad in English but still thanks I   
will look into it and change that!   
  
Kouru koganei: Once again thanks for those kind words.   
  
NET: Hope you enjoy this...it is not much since I was trying to fit some original plots   
into the story.  
  
Cyber1: Well than hope you like this chapter too...  
  
airfire0: I know it is short but hopefully this chapter can satisfy you.. ^_^ 


	4. Bad encounter ok REALLY bad encounter

"N-A-R-U-T-O-N-I-I-C-H-A-N!!" The white hair girl speaks in such a sweet tone that   
Naruto instantly shiver and woke up.   
  
"Aura-chan...how many times I told you never used that voice." Said the irritate bond   
hair boy.   
  
"Well, it always wakes you up didn't it?" The girl put up a smile that lighten Naruto   
mood. Decided he forgive her, he proceed to his usual routine question during morning.  
  
"Hn. Ok. So what is for breakfast?" said Naruto as he yawns.   
  
"Just some bread toast."   
  
"Huh? What about my milk?"   
  
"Oh my, I forget to buy...and well there isn't any."   
  
The blond boy put up a teary eyes as he said, "Aura-chan...how could you? Leaving your   
poor brother without milk..."   
  
"Oniichan..." Aura instantly put up her defense as she put on her version of tearful eyes.  
  
*Damn!! I always lose when she do that! * "Ok...ok! Don't put up that face Aura...you   
know I can't see pretty face like yours cry."   
  
Naruto flinch slightly as he can see the instant rewind of his sister's tears. But still life as   
a brother is full of peril.   
  
"Thanks..." Than the white hair girl remember something as she smile, "Oniichan! I got   
s surprise for you."   
  
"Surprise?!?"   
  
**   
Blood Princess  
Chapter three -   
Bad encounter...ok...REALLY bad encounter  
**  
  
"Get into the classroom oniichan!" Yelled Aura as she pulled the resisting blond hair boy   
into the class.   
  
"No! I can't let anyone see me like this!!"   
  
"Come on! Have faith on your little sister fashion sense will you? I will say it look great   
on you, side how ridiculous does it get than your usual orange jacket?"   
  
True to the white hair girl words instate of wearing his usual orange jacket, Naruto was   
wearing a purple silk cloths that nicely fit him. Along with a black jacket that has a   
symbol of a black flaming cross.   
  
"Fine! Than what about this odd symbol?" pointed Naruto at the flaming cross.   
  
"I made it up! After all we Uzamaki are a clan regardless how small we are...so I made   
up a symbol that represent our clan."   
  
"What a weird design for a clan symbol."   
  
"WHAT!!! How odd is that being compare to a fan like the Uchiha?"   
  
"But at least fan don't stand out like this damn thing!!"   
  
"Why you..." Grilling her teeth in anger, the white hair girl pushed all her might into one   
round kick into her brother stomach and sent him flying into the classroom.   
  
**  
  
"Ouch!!" mourn Naruto in pain as he push himself up, surprisingly even he been kick and   
broke a door, he don't really feel impact much, in fact he swore he landed on a mattress.   
  
Right now, Naruto's instinct was telling him that the sensation is great so he should stay   
like this and continue to enjoy the softness while it last. However his common sense part   
is sending dire warnings to him to cease his action now and get his ass up.   
  
But being Naruto, he rarely took note from his common sense hence...  
  
"Na...naruto..."   
  
Taking up the source of the voice, Naruto look up and noticed a pair of very frighten and   
irritate white eyes. Than the white eyes slowly moist as tears threaten to fall.   
  
"Err...Hinata...please waited! I don't mean it...it was all..." before Naruto complete his   
sentence a yelled interrupts.   
  
"ONNICHAN!!!" It was the last word Naruto could hear before he enters a world of pain.   
  
*Fifteen minutes later*  
  
"Ouch!! Aura what the hell you think you are doing beating me up like that?"   
  
"Hn, stop being a cry baby...I doing that to save your hide you know...do you know   
what will happen if that Hyuga girl decide to slap you?"   
  
"What she can do? Slap me to death?" said Naruto in sarcastically   
  
"Precisely, from what I gather, the Hyuga family had some sort of family Taijutsu that   
kills people with a slight touch." State the blue eyes girl in a as the matter of fact tone.   
  
"oookkkk..."   
  
Before Naruto could react, Aura slap the last plaster on his back hard causing the blond   
boy to yell in pain. Ignoring her brother pain, the white hair girl pulled him up, "Now   
you are patch up, lets get back into the classroom."   
  
Moments later they were inside the classroom. Iruka sensei was standing there as if he   
was waiting for them to return.   
  
"Uzamaki Aura, Uzamaki Naruto where the hell you two go? You two are late for fifteen   
minutes."   
  
"I am sorry sensei I just need to get Naruto-niichan to the nurse office." Apologies Aura sincerely.   
  
The ponytail chunnin look at Naruto injury and frown slightly, "What happen to you   
Naruto?"   
  
"I...was beaten by ...ouch!!"  
  
Taking the opportunity that his brother is still mourning in pain, Aura quickly continue   
where her brother left out, "He mean he was beaten by a mosquito, and so he start chase   
after it, you know it tends to get annoying after the first and second bite. But as he chase   
it, he kind of fall down the stairs."   
  
"Er...I see..." The chunnin look sort of surprise, however consider what Naruto usually   
do, these kind of stuff seems mild. So decide to buy the white hair girl story they let them   
get to their sits and began to announce their group.   
  
"Today we will be creating 3 man teams. Each team will be accompanied by a jounin   
sensei. You will follow your sensei's directions as you accomplish your missions," Iruka   
stated.  
  
*Aura-chan. than anyone but THAT Uchiha Sasuke and THAT Hyuga Hinata. * Naruto   
thought to himself.  
  
"Team 6 will consist of Haruna Sakura, Kaiton, Uchiha Sesuke!"   
  
"Yaha!!" jumped Naruto as he do a simplify victory fan dance as one of source of pain is   
in another team which earn a few stares from his classmate.   
  
"Quite Naruto!!" scolded Iruka as he continue   
  
"Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Aura, Uzamaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata." Iruka   
announced follow by a dozen of groan and protest from the boys exclude Naruto.   
  
"Oniichan...are it great we are at the same team!......... Oniichan? Oniichan!!" Aura   
startled as she found his brother somehow tripped during his victory fan dance and landed   
on...  
  
Hyuga Hinata...   
  
When anyone asked Uzamaki Aura later how this incident turn out to be, she would said   
that it was like a slow motion scene, first Hyuga Hinata shakes in fear as tears began to   
moist up her eyes, but that did not change much until as Naruto decide to get up. As the   
blond boy tries to struggle up, unintentionally he cope a few more feel, which leads to the   
white hair girl mind shut down in fear, leaving only pure woman instinct intact. Which no   
doubt wasn't really that fun to witness.   
  
"Na..." The white eyes girl began to shake in rage, as her voice a growl of rage.  
  
"Ru..." The blond hair boy suddenly had mental image tomorrow head news.   
  
'Brilliant Ninja Killed by a Hyuga Girl out of Rage.' Along with a nice picture of a   
unpleasant looking dead body of a boy wearing a ridiculous flaming cross symbol behind   
him.   
  
"TO!!!" Hinata's scream fill of embarrassment or rather anger...well no one really dare to   
confirm since everyone pretty much run out from the classroom as soon as her voice   
raise. After all there is an old saying that 'Quiet dog bites' and Hinata was one of the   
VERY quiet person around   
  
Her voice of rage filled the academy, spilled out onto the street and was even heard by   
the Hokage office, which is bloody far from the school.   
  
The jounins that gather at the Hokage building flinched as they all pay they sympathy to   
Naruto. After all Hell held no fury than a women's scowl.   
  
TBC  
**  
  
Note:   
  
I know in the timeline Hinata admire Naruto for his strength and determination, but   
remember this is AU and Naruto has a sister to take care off (Not that his sister won't   
stop him from making a fool out of himself still) So he is slightly mallow down consider   
what happen in the manga. Beside if anyone of you are questioning why I say that a slap   
from the Hyuga could kill, well from my pioint of view...the ninjas normally are   
secretive on their skills so other people might boost their power though rumors and   
stories...  
  
By the way I am going to stop writing for a while since I am going to back to school!!   
Hopefully I will write soon when I have free time!   
  
Canal Vorfeed : Yup, I am defiantely making up more blood type jutsu...  
  
:D, airafire0, AlanAlectai MK II, NET : The blood wasn't meant to used in Kage Bushin   
no Jutsu, that jutsu is just a clone replication and was created by pure charka.   
  
Finally everyone who reviews Thanks for reading this story!! ^^ I hope you enjoy it as   
much as I am writing it. 


	5. Entering Ataru

Time rewinds back the genin graduation briefing morning.  
It had been a while since the third feel nervous, which was an impressive  
feats since he though nothing can faze him anymore after he became the  
Hokage. Now it is proven the unshakable Hokage could still be nervous  
thanks to the ladies who prove that theory gathering in his room, to be  
precise lady's from anbu ware gather in his room, and all of them had this  
fuming expression doesn't help much to calm him.  
"Hokage-sama! I insist you punished that-that THING!!!"  
"Yes!! That pervert really cross the line this time!!"  
"Pervert? That is really an understatement!! He is 100 times worse than  
pervert!! He-he is downright perversion manifestation!" Yelled one of the  
girls.  
"Now...now ladies what is going on here...what did Ataru did this time?" Asked  
the old man as calm as he could master.  
"Well...Hokage-sama it happen this morning..."  
  
Blood Princess  
Chapter four -  
Entering Ataru  
  
It was a peaceful and quite morning in Hidden leaf village; well it was  
peaceful until a voice broke out from the female locker room...anbu officer  
locker room.  
"Ah!"  
"What is it Kumiko?" Asked one of the female Anbu as she put down her dress  
for the moment and turn toward her partner.  
"Zaku-san! My...my panties are all gone!!" Kumiko said in a surprise tone.  
"What you mean gone did you misplace it?"  
"Err...my too!!"  
"What!! Let me see...huh my one too!!"  
"Did Jiraiya-sama come back?"  
"I don't know...there isn't a trace of charka...whoever it must be, it must  
really skill..."  
"I know what happen to those panties..." A creepy voice stuck up and  
strangely all the girls' attention was drawn to the owner of the voice. The  
person who spoke was a timid looking girl with an overly large size  
glasses. She had slight purplish hair that hang freely behind him. Oddly as  
the ladies look at the girl, they could feel a strange unnatural chill  
raise behind their back.  
"W-what did you know?" Asked Kumiko.  
"Oh it was nothing actually in fact it was a rumors...that begin since the  
Kyubi assault..."  
"Kyubi!!! What is this rumors?"  
"Well...it was said that ever since the Kyubi incident, partial of Hidden  
Leaf was warp in an unstable reality...since than every year, during the  
morning of the genin briefing morning...stuffs would be suck into the  
unstable reality portal...though it was a rumors...but I really advise you  
girls to be careful..." Trail off the girl as she slowly walks out from the  
room.  
Suddenly before she could exit. A foot was connected on her face. The  
purple hair girl falls down and drops many panties out from her Gi.  
"You won't change ain't you? Ataru-sama."  
Looking down, now replace with the petite girl, was a slim figure man with  
a mask covered his face like any standard ninja but somehow like certain  
silver hair copy ninja he had an aura that seems to screaming he is  
dangerous, yet that effect was shatter when he sits up and pout cutely at  
the new comer a woman that almost everyone in Anbu knew, Akane the white  
one of the legendary three students of late 4th Hokage.  
"Ahhh! kane-chan can't you let a poor lonely man had some fun?"  
"Ataru-sama I doubt anyone can call you poor lonely man not after all those  
stunt you pull all these years...but if I were you I think you should return  
my belonging and start running now." Said Akane in a slight strain tone as  
everyone could see that she was retraining herself from killing this man by  
pure will alone.  
The pervert thinks hard for a moment before his face lit up as he finally  
run though his recent collection. "Oh you mean THAT is yours. Muhahahaha!!  
I knew it!! Things like THAT definitely belongs to some hot babe!"  
"OH DAMN IT!!! JUST GIVE ME BACK!! OK?"  
"Ok,ok don't be so cranky K? Wait a second will cha?" Said the pervert  
ninja as he began to unbutton his pants.  
"W-what are you doing?"  
"Why of course giving you back your black translucent limited edition  
thongs with lace."  
"Then why are strip..." Her eyes wide in horror as she suddenly realized  
where or rather what had the pervert before him had done to it, "You  
didn't!?!? Didn't you?"  
The pervert merely smirks slyly or at least Akane presume he was though the  
expression from his mask. The purple hair ninja pulled down his pants  
completely and reveal where he hide her thongs...he was basically wearing it.  
  
"THATS IT!! DIE!!!!" But to everyone surprise instate of connecting her  
fist to the man face, he vanish.  
"Huh?" Says before Akane feel an unhealthy feel on her chest, a foul  
feeling she had deal with since sensei introduce this man to his student.  
Yet even after all these years she still gets nightmare every time he lay  
his hands on her.  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Scream the normally fearless female anbu as she spat the  
pervert away from her, but all she could hit is air as the pervert that  
latch on her chest moment ago jump toward the defenseless female with his  
unique battle cry "Sweeto!"  
And hell began to break loose.  
  
"Damn, why is our sensei so late?" Naruto complained.  
"Oniichan! Sit still!" Aura scolded as she continues reading her books.  
Hinata just sat at a far corner and is ready to pond Naruto if he walk  
anywhere near her. .  
Naruto, becoming annoyed grabbed an eraser and opened the door a little. He  
placed the eraser at the top of the door and sat down.  
"Oniichan!! Why can't you sit still a moment and don't cause any trouble?"  
Aura scolded as she decided to take off the duster. However before she able  
to remove the duster, she got a strange feeling on her. Well, frankly  
speaking the feeling is very focus on her chest department.  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!" scream the white hair girl as she fall down. Quickly without  
any hesitate she pulled out all her kunei and shuriken and throw toward the  
pervert.  
  
"Let began to introduce ourselves ok? Tell everyone you like and dislikes?  
Dreams for the future, hobbies, you know, things like that. Of course I  
personally don't mind you girls telling me how big is your three size" said  
the pervert jounin as he pulled out the throwing object one by one from  
himself. "Why not start with you, the young cutie pie with long white  
hair?"  
"I am not cutie!!"  
"Well, what ever you say cutie pie."  
"Grrrrr...isn't impolite to asked people to introduce themselves while we  
knew next to nothing about you?"  
"Oh that? Well my name is Naien Ataru. My hobby is glomping woman, making  
love, collecting female's undergarment. Dreams for the future hmmm, seduce  
and get into Tsunade's pants. Hehehehe...oppss mustn't slip like that but I  
can tell you that woman really pack in the chest and butt department you  
know." Stat the purple lecher in a dreamy look, the two girls in the team 7  
suddenly decide that the purple hair jounin is their number one avoid list  
from today onwards.  
"Now it's your turn, like I say just now start from you cutie pie." Ataru  
said.  
"Hn, my name is Uzamaki Aura. I like Naruto-Oniichan the best! Follow by  
Grandpa Hokage and Shikamaru-san who could play decent chess with me. What  
I dislike is." Taking her eyes toward the smiling face purple jounin and  
glare hard.  
"Now how about our little tigress here?"  
"T-Tigress?" Shutter Hinata in confuse.  
"Well of course! I doubt anyone in the village won't know how you beat  
Naruto into plum this morning." Stat the jounin as he wink at the now very  
embarrasses girl. But nevertheless Hinata get hold of herself as she speak  
in her timid tone to introduce herself.  
"Hey! Hey! What about me?"  
"Oh you...oh crap I don't really like man but still you are still a pain in  
ass if I don't know you. Now shoot and we can get into the main topic  
soon."  
"Feh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like Aura and cup ramen! I like the  
ramen that Aura specially cooks for me every year during my birthday! What  
I dislike is waiting for 3 min for the ramen to cook," Naruto started.  
Ataru stared at Naruto with a bored look  
'Damn don't he know how to take advantage of having a girl at his house?  
Sheeh what sort of man is he?'  
"My dream is to surpass Hokage! And I'll will make sure no one can harm  
Aura-chan anymore!" Naruto proclaimed loudly while Aura turn as red as a  
tomato.  
Ataru looked at Naruto with a surprised expression, which turned into a  
thoughtful look.  
'Hmmm I guess he is a man after all...' Ataru mused than he put up a grin.  
"But I bet he don't understand why even Aura strip naked and slip into his  
bed. Kids these days are so slow."  
"My hobbies. Pranks I guess." Naruto finished.  
"Well, that's enough of that. We will start our duties tomorrow," Ataru  
said.  
"Duties? What kind of duties?" Naruto asked excitedly.  
"First we're going to do something with just the four of us," Ataru said.  
"What, what?" Naruto asked.  
"Nin training" Ataru answered.  
"Nin training?" Naruto asked. "You mean stealth missions?"  
"Excuse me! I am not sure if I heard correctly but did I hear you says  
training?" Aura asked.  
"Yup! Cutie pie you sure are a sharp one, yes, I did say training."  
"Grrr...never mind ok please would you mind telling us why? I think we did  
enough of that back at the Academy."  
"Well simply because me and another jounin will be your opponent, but this  
isn't your normal survival training," Ataru said lowering his head  
slightly.  
"Then, then what is it?" Naruto asked becoming excited.  
"Hehehe." Ataru laughed.  
"What's so funny, sensei?" Aura asked.  
The three listened as Ataru explained the circumstances around the survival  
training.  
"Only 12 of the 30 go on as genin?! 60% failure rate?!" Naruto yelled.  
"Than why we need to study so hard during the academy?"  
"Well that is to kick out loser and select those who have chance to became  
genin...oh look at the time now, I need to go to the bookstore and get my  
latest volume of come come paradise. See you tomorrow at 'The Times  
apartment' 12 o'clock midnight sharp. I had already sent the details to  
your house just now so Ja ne!"  
  
TBC  
  
Translation:  
Gi – A type of shirt martial artist wore.  
Naien - inner flame  
Ja ne. – I think it means goodbye in Japanese.  
Author notes:  
First at all I need to thanks all those who review the story THANKS!!! LOVE  
YOU  
GUYS VERY MUCH!!   
Adyen: Yup I will explain that...well in the future...but not now...  
NET: Why thanks a lot for that vote of confidents. I hope I can keep up to  
your  
Expectation. As for the relationship...well lets say I haven't  
decided yet.  
So it might not be a Hinata pairng at all, but Hinata defiantely  
will play a major  
role in Naruto life.  
:D : It might be my fault you don't get that...so don't bother   
Now lastly before I did tell you guys this is an AU ain't I? Well, hoep you  
guys like it,  
the next chapter who be the genin test!!! Now once again like previous  
chapter I will  
warn you guys I am very slow writer with lots of lots of author block, so  
be patient and  
reviews!! I live for reviews. By the way just in case you guys wonder why  
Hokage call  
Ataru a sama...well that would be a secret. 


	6. Side Story – Friends

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will and never would be mine… so just bug someone else.  
  
Side Story – Friends

Destiny  
  
Destiny was something Hinata had accepted since that day her father voluntary die to   
protect the village. It was also the very same day she fallen from grace and seal her fate.   
From the heiress of the clan to a life where she must live alone in the branch house and   
survive like a spineless worm under the gaze of the formal branch member of the Hyuga   
house.   
  
Time when Hinata has wish she has at least some courage or the strength to stand up for   
herself, or at least time like now.   
  
"K-Kaiton-sama! I-I am sorry!!" The white eye girl apologies as she quickly pull Hyuga   
Kaiton up from his fallen position.   
  
Slap!!   
  
"Hn! Get you dirty hands off me?" The second in line branch house member said rudely   
while he slowly lift himself up. When he stood up he noticed Hinata was taking a load of   
paper, out of curious he asked, "Tell me where you are going?"   
  
"I…I was going to gather information f-for my g-genin test tomorrow."   
  
"Genin test?" The white eyes boy grin, "I see…I suppose now you are about to do some   
research now ne?"   
  
"…errr yes?" HInata answer hesitately while a strange unknown unease feeling began to   
grow stir within her.   
  
"Great! I have my test tomorrow too…so why don't you get me the information I need   
first?" Kaiton said cheerfully.   
  
"B-But I have my…"   
  
"Test? Don't tell me you actually had the intention to take the test?" said the white eyes   
boy in a mock disbelieve tone as he laugh.   
  
"Hinata, Hinata, I taught you should know by now loser like yourself shouldn't stand   
here and pretending to be a ninja. Hell, you are a disgrace to even bare the name Hyuga. I   
doubt you know this, but never in history of Hyuga had a loser who is so worthless and   
can't even master the most basic of Jyuuken before their first mature celebrating   
ceremony."   
  
"I…" tears began to well up from the timid girl eyes.   
  
"What? You think the enemy will back out if you shed a few tears? Save it Hinata, you   
simply are…!" The white eyes boy was cut short when he suddenly lose his balance and   
fall flat on his face.   
  
"Who do that?" Turning around, the white eyes boy saw a pair of blue eyes glaring him.   
"Oh? Well isn't the millennium dead last Uzamaki Naruto? Go away! This is none of   
your business."   
  
"So? I am making this my business!"  
  
"Oh? Someone is trying to be a hero ne? Well let me rephrase my sentence so you don't   
get any wrong idea, Uzamaki Naruto if you don't want to get your ass kick you better   
watch that mouth of yours and get going now!"  
  
"Hn, bring it on!" Stat Naruto as he put up an offensive stance.   
  
"You think you can fight against me? Hyuga Kaiton."   
  
"Hn, we will see about that punk!" That was the last word Naruto needed to say as both   
boys charge.   
  
Before the boys' fist and palm could meet, a white blur enter between of them and the   
next thing the boys know, they were sent off sailing to opposite direction. As both boys   
recover from their fall, they noticed a new comer who looks like a mature version of   
Kaiton standing between them. However everyone could instantly differentiate them by   
their mere present alone. The new comer radiates an aura that no one will doubt he is the   
next leader of Hyuga clan. The famous Hyuga Neji. The youngest genius Hyuga who   
managed master all the Hyuga techniques and rumors that he will be the one who will   
bring the Hyuga clan techniques to the next step.   
  
"What is going on here?" he demand in a quite but authority tone.   
  
"N-neji oniisama! W-why are you here…" The white eyes boy said in a shutter voice as   
he knew he will be really in deep trouble if the older boy finds out what happen here.   
  
"Are you deaf? I said what is going on here. Not why am I here. Now speak up and the   
answer is better be good or else." The older boy said as he active his Byakugan.   
  
"I-I…" Shutter the boy as he can't seem to bring himself to finished his sentence under   
the intimidate gaze of his brother.   
  
"Than let me answer this for you Hyuga Kaiton, you not only insult your cousin, but you   
also bring shame to the family by attacking a fellow Leaf member. Did I miss anything   
here?"   
  
"N—no." the younger Hyuga now hang his head in shame and fear.   
  
"Good, now get to the dojo now and warm up yourself, it is obvious to me that you have   
much too much energy to spare if you can goof around."   
  
"B-But my exam is tomorrow and I..." Kaiton pled.   
  
"I say GET TO THE DOJO NOW!!!" The older Hyuga boy raise his voice slightly while   
his eyes seems to almost burning to the younger Hyuga even the fact it was still pure   
white to the rest of those who are there.   
  
"HAI!" was the last word before Kaiton run as if his ass was on fire.   
  
As the younger Hyuga boy run off everyone vision, the older boy turn toward Hinata   
"Hinata…" said the older Hyuga boy as he bow to the timid girl.   
  
"N-Neji-sama." Hinata wide her eyes in surprise as she couldn't believe the heir of   
Hyuga clan would bow to anyone.   
  
"I am sorry for Kaiton behavior…this time I will make sure he will not bother you   
again." Confirm Neji before he walk off, than he stopped and turn around.   
"Hinata…congratulate on your premier test…" was the last word he say before he vanish.   
  
"T-thank you…Neji-sama…" Hinata said sincerely as she bow to the direction where the   
Hyuga heir left.   
  
"Yo! Earth to Hinata?"   
  
"H-Hai!! Naruto-san!" The pearl eyes girl blushed as she noticed how close Naruto was   
beside her.   
  
"Lets go, I will treat you some ramen…" said the blonde hair boy cheerfully as he drag   
the white eyes girl to the ramen shop without even giving her the chance to refuse.   
  
Hyuga Neji walk calmly toward his destination, and yelled out in annoyed, "Witch come   
out now, I know you are here."   
  
As he finished yelling, a white smoke appear revealing Uzamaki Aura in the center with a   
big mischievous smile. "So Neji-chan, enjoy being the Hero saving demise in trouble?"   
  
"Witch, don't test my patient…else." threaten Neji .   
  
"Else you will what Neji-chan." The white hair girl decidedly to tease further, ignoring   
how angry the Hyuga Heir appear to be.   
  
"Else I will not give you this." Neji say evilly as he revealed a file on his hand.   
  
Aura merely grin wider, as she yelled mockingly, "FRIENDS OF KONOHA,   
EVERYONE WHO CAN HEAR ME, DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW THAT HYUGA NEJI   
LOVE…hmmmm…" as Aura was cut short when she was rudely interrupt by a   
tomato head Neji stuffing the file in her mouth. The blue eyes girl pulled out the file from   
her mouth in annoyed.   
  
"Uzamaki Aura…you promise me you will not mention 'that' to anyone…" the pearl   
eyes boy hiss partially due to anger, partially due to fear.   
  
The Uzamaki girl merely pulled out the file and giggle softly. "Now, now Neji-chan   
don't you worried your secret is safe with me…now let me see what is inside this baby   
you bring me…"   
  
"Grr…" sighing heavily, the white eyes boy decide it was useless to argue with the white   
hair girl since she always win no matter what he try to outwit her. "So Aura mind if you   
tell me why you want me call up a favor for this Ataru person information?"   
  
"N…no it was nothing actually…just a hunch." Aura answer as she busy digging into the   
information she just received.   
  
"A hunch? Now that was a rare sight from the great Aura Hime who always base logic   
than guts feeling. Mind if you enlighten me why?"   
  
Aura closed the file as looked at Neji with a serious look and counter asked, "Tell me   
Neji, if someone enter into your divination without you knowing it, how will you feel…"   
  
"Ahhh…I see, but frankly speaking I am quite interested in this Ataru character as well, I   
believe you finished reading the file I gave you. Will you find it strange?"   
  
"Yes, the date of birth and his gender, mission accomplish was all unknown, it was like   
there is someone deliberately tries to cover and erase this man entire existence. It was say   
his first appearance was roughly where the first Hokage pass the Hokage name to his   
brother. And mission that he had achieve is odd too." Aura said.   
  
"Indeed, the mission he had completed are rank D or rank C. which was meant for Genin   
to do."   
  
"And consider that during the time when the hidden leaf was just establish was during the   
warring period. I doubt there is much C and D mission for a jounin…" Aura pause   
slightly. "Furthermore…his age…and appearance…I have spy on him for half a day   
since he dismiss us, but I can find no indication he used any genjutsu nor mask…which   
bring up another question how he maintain that that young look?"   
  
"Exactly, not that I want to boost, but Hyuga clan information are one of the most   
complete one around beside the Anbu's information…if the Hyuga can't dig some dirt   
from this man…I think you should be really careful for tomorrow test..." as Neji finished,   
he noticed one thing, the suppose his advice benefactor was long gone with the report.   
The Hyuga heir cursed inward and than he sighed, "Witch just be careful K…" 

TBC

AN: I am sorry I didn't update for so long but look at the good news I finally got the   
chapter out…now for the real fun, Gennin exam of the infamous Ataru… I have two   
suggestion right now in my mind, but I would love to hear what you guys would suggest.   
I know you guys think Hinata is really odd...well I think you will be odd too if you go though her life aka like what Neji gone though in the cannon story... -One involve another ninja.   
-While the another will involve lots and lots of girls…(Those who read Ranma should   
know very well what I am going to suggest)   
  
Now review and tell me what you folks think… 


	7. Genin exam part one

Disclaimer: Not mine never the mine unless the sun is blue and I am actually Naruto  
  
reincarnation.  
  
Blood Princess  
  
Chapter seven -  
  
Genin exam part one  
  
"Hey guys!" Ataru said lazily.  
  
"You're four hour late!" Naruto yelled angrily.  
  
"Oh, I guess I am sorry but you see, the girls in the village are getting smarter and they  
  
tend to take their bath late, so I oversleep this morning."  
  
"Don't you ever think anything somewhat normal by our standard?" Aura asked  
  
curiously.  
  
"NOPE!" the pervert jounin say out loud proudly as all three candidates genin face fault.  
  
"Now lets get start ok?" The group watched Ataru place a small clock on the chair he  
  
bring along and push the alarm.  
  
"Ok, it's set before the sun rise." Ataru said while taking out a golden hard cover book.  
  
"This is deluxe extreme limited version 'Come Come Paradise'. It is said that only three  
  
hundred copies was publish. Here on my hand is the volume three of that book; your  
  
mission is to get book one and book two in that apartment. Understood? Now I presume  
  
you had gather information like I instructed in those documents I gave yesterday?"  
  
Seeing the trio nod, though the vague description from his mask, the trio could identify  
  
the purple hair man smiling as he continue, "Now you are require to return here and give  
  
me these book before the sun rise. Those who cannot get a book by sun rise I'll not only  
  
tie you in front of the city hall but I will make sure everyone come and watch you." Than  
  
he put on a much more wishful look as he trail off, "Though I hope it will be one of you  
  
girls…after all I just learned some new style in the latest issue of 'Come Come  
  
paradise'."  
  
That comment of course causes the two-girls move back a few steps subconsciously  
  
while poor Naruto has no idea what's the big deal being tie up.  
  
"You only need to get one book. While there are only two books so one of you will  
  
definitely be tied up not to mention the person that doesn't take a book fails. So at least  
  
one of you will be sent back to the Academy." Ataru continued as soon as he could put up  
  
a serious look.  
  
The group all stared at Ataru hard.  
  
"You can even use your explosion tag at my comrade in that room that guards the room.  
  
You won't succeed unless you had the intending to kill him," Ataru finished.  
  
"But…but sensei! Won't your friend be in danger?" Hinata state out timidly.  
  
"Don't worried, he is the tough cookie so he should be able to handle you kids just fine,  
  
side if he get killed by half pass ninja like you kids, he deserved to die."  
  
"Feh!! If he is your friend I have no doubt he is another pervert that is no match for my  
  
jutsu."  
  
"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well, now ladies please  
  
ignore Mr. Dead Last and start when I say." Ataru said in a bore tone as he began to turn  
  
his back on the genin and walks toward his alarm.  
  
The Uzamaki fume for different reason, Aura was angry at the sensei for making fun her  
  
brother while Naruto is plain piss someone call him the nickname he hate most. However  
  
unlike Naruto Aura could control her temper well enough not to snap on the spot though  
  
Naruto was not that fortune as he was lack of the control that Aura have.  
  
The Kyubi vassal growl angrily, and reached down his pouch with a precise and speed  
  
that no doubt Iruka sensei would praise him and grabbed one of his kunai. Without  
  
hesitation he aimed at the purple hair jounin with killing intent. However before he could  
  
launch his attack, the blond find him kunai missing and he was pin down to the floor with  
  
a foot on top of his head.  
  
"Now kiddo, not that I am boosting, you are quite lucky I decide I won't be fighting  
  
against you due to my 'handicap', however let me rephrase this incase you don't  
  
know…" Say the purple hair ninja in an oddly strangely serious tone which none of the  
  
genin present could ignore the chill and killing intent hidden within the cold words. "I  
  
WILL kill you next time if you try again."  
  
Looking at his subordinate that is now slowing hints of fear, he smiled cheerfully as if  
  
just now the insane killing intent he display was merely just a flicker of illusion. "I see  
  
you kiddo is began to understand what is the 'real' situation…now on my mark and  
  
finished the mission…1 2 3 GO!"  
  
With a puff of smoke, all the genin vanish.  
  
Sensing there present left the area, the purple hair jounin chuckle slightly as he sat down  
  
on the chair and read his 'Come Come Violent Paradise episode', "Uzamaki's siblings  
  
and an ex Hyuga heir…Boy I am sure that grumpy blood lust brat will 'enjoy' you kids in his  
  
apartment during his off duty day. I pray you kids will figure out the real test before that  
  
brat accident kill you kids for self-defense."  
  
TBC  
  
Note: Well this is another chapter…the next chapter will be coming soon…in a VERY  
  
long time as usual. Now I need to study more due to my damn exam…curse the person  
  
who created the word exams.  
  
Like usual I would love command that could help me in future story development of the  
  
story I will consider any suggestion if it is suitable for the story. 


End file.
